Al limite
by Afrodita1
Summary: One-shot. James sabe que está mal, completamente mal, pero no puede detenerse, Rose es demasiado... adictiva...


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling._

 _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Diferente, raro, no malo" del foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _James_

Aquellos risos rojos y rebeldes están desparramados en mi cama. Su rostro pálido y con varias pequitas me recuerda que somos familia, pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo se niega a aceptarlo.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, y casi le agradezco por ello, estar tocándola así logra avergonzarme de la peor forma.

Suelta un gemido, con aquellos labios rosados que me han comenzado a volver loco en los últimos meses.

Mi mano ha pasado por debajo de su camisa y se ha detenido en uno de sus pechos, para jugar con su pezón.

Siento esa presión molesta en mis jeans, solo ella puede hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione así, tan estúpido y adolescente.

Intento pensar que no está mal, que si solo nos tocamos no es nada grave, que no se consideraría completamente incesto.

-James... -gime ella aún con los ojos cerrados, y me encuentro colocándome dentro de sus piernas y levantándole la camisa.

Siento mis manos temblar, y maldigo por dentro. No quiero que note lo nervioso que me hace sentir, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que _el experimentado James_ , en realidad, con ella vuelve a tener la experiencia de un niño de doce años.

Logro desabrocharle el sostén, rozando su espalda suavemente, y siento como ella se estremece con el toque.

Observo aquellos pechos redondos y perfectos, sus pezones se ven duros y de un rosado exquisito.

-¿Y si alguien viene? -pregunta en un débil susurro.

-He... he cerrado la puerta con... con un encantamiento -contesto, sintiéndome estúpido hasta para hablar.

Me acerco a sus pechos y lentamente meto uno de sus pezones en mi boca.

-Ahh -gime bajito, como si estuviera tan asustada como yo, pero disfrutando a la vez. Solo ese simple sonido logra excitarme a un nivel peligroso, porque sé que es la primera vez que lo experimenta, que es la primera vez que alguien la toca.

Con un brazo me apoyo en la cama para seguir besando su pecho, y con la otra mano comienzo a acariciar su cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas, deleitándome con su piel suave, con ese aroma a rosas...

La escucho suspirar de placer, mordisqueo su pezón con suavidad, haciendo que se arqueé.

Después de unos segundos, mi boca se dirige hacia sus labios, la beso, sorprendiéndola, y ella me sigue con su inexperta boca, es un beso lento, pero aun así ambos hemos comenzado a jadear. Mi mano comienza a bajar y rozo el botón de sus jeans. Me detengo allí, mientras mordisqueo sus labios, totalmente perdido en su sabor.

Desabrocho el botón, y mi mano se mete allí, sobre sus braguitas, las cuales siento empapadas, algo que me hace gruñir. Estoy perdiendo el poco control que me queda.

Siento como se remueve excitada debajo de mí, pidiendo silenciosamente más.

Mi mano comienza a pasar por debajo de su ropa interior, y al instante suelta un dulce gemido sobre mis labios.

Comienzo a tocarla, sintiendo por primera vez su intimidad. Mis dedos quedan empapados al instante, acaricio su clítoris con suavidad, intentando no asustarla.

Ella vuelve a gemir, y abre los ojos lentamente, logrando que me pierda en ese azul inmenso. Hay tanto miedo en esos ojos, tanta timidez, y me pregunto si yo también me veo así, asustado como un niño pequeño.

La pelirroja vuelve a cerrar los ojos, como si mirarme directamente la hiciera sentir aún más culpable.

Mis dedos no tardan en bajar para introducir lentamente un dedo en su interior, observando con morbosidad aquel rostro contorsionado de placer.

Meto mi lengua en su boca, en un beso mojado, desesperado, intentando matar ese hambre peligroso que cada vez crece más.

-Rose... -murmuro cuando minutos después, ella está sobre mí, todavía con sus braguitas puestas, moviéndose sobre mi erección.

-No puede ser tan malo... esto... -solloza en mi oído y yo me hundo en su suave cabello.

Aquellas miradas furtivas, las indirectas, los abrazos demasiados cariñosos, esas noches de bromas, de risas... no podía ser incorrecto, no podía ser un tabú.

-No es malo... -logro decir.

La escucho gemir, y siento como cae del abismo al mismo tiempo que yo.

Y sé que ahora estoy perdido. Sé que no podré alejarme más de ella.


End file.
